Vuelve a casa por el siglo XXI
by LauStrife
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el Sacro Imperio Romano  suponiendo que no sea Alemania  no hubiese muerto realmente y hubiese estado oculto durante siglos? ¿Y si derepente vuelve a aparecer? ¿Cómo reacciona Italia? pequeño oneshot casi drabble sobre ello :3


**Ningún personaje de Hetalia me pertenece. Yo pertenezco a Antonio xD. Si me perteneciesen… Uuuuh, Francia mío *-***

**Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería si el SIR de repente volviese a aparecer, así, de la nada en la época actual… (Suponiendo que no sea Alemania, que seguramente lo es), que no le hubiesen matado y hubiese estado oculto por un pueblo nepalí (?) y de repente se le ocurriese volver. **

**Mi visión sobre esto, disfrutadlo si podéis:**

La casa de Austria no había cambiado mucho, con más tecnología, pero la esencia seguía siendo la misma. Eso es lo que pensó el Sacro Imperio Romano tras volver siglos después. Irrumpió en la casa. Ese día Hungría estaba de visita. Tanto ella como Roderich le miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulos ante la persona que estaba ante sus ojos.

-¿Sacro…?- Comenzó a hablar Austria

-¿Dónde está Italia?

-Espera, con tranquilidad, ¿Ni si quiera vas a dar explicaciones?

-No. ¿Italia?

-¿Ha desaparecido tu educación acaso?-Preguntó Hungría.

-No es eso. Pero prometí volver a verla aquí y no está. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Se ha independizado, está en su casa con su hermano.

Y desapareció. Roderich y Elizaveta se miraron. No sabía el secreto de la "pequeña" Italia.

Veneciano y Romano jugaban tranquilamente a la videoconsola en el salón de su casa. Como siempre, el mayor ganaba.

-¡Jo, Lovi! No es justo. Tú te coges a Italia siempre y yo tengo que pedirme a Alemania…

-¡Sé más rápido! ¡Y no te cojas al macho patatas! ¡Cógete a España!

De repente la puerta comenzó a sonar frenéticamente. Una señora del servicio de la casa fue a abrir.

-¡Qué ansias!-Dijo Lovino- ¿Quién será el idiota…?

Pasos acelerados que cada vez se oían más cerca. Romano se levantó a mirar, mientras Veneciano hacía trampas para poder cogerse a Italia en el juego de fútbol.

-¿Pero qué…?-Oyó decir (gritar) a su hermano.

Feliciano escuchaba curioso mientras seleccionaba a su país en la máquina. Oyó una voz extrañamente familiar que preguntaba por él. No se preocupó por saber quién era.

Ya podía verla abalanzándose a él cuando le viese. Aunque ya no fuese un país, seguramente le seguiría queriendo. El pasillo hacia la sala donde "ella" se encontraba se le hizo interminable, al llegar, vio una cabeza morena sobresaliendo del sofá. Notaba como algo le oprimía el pecho y se sonrojó violentamente. Lovino observaba detrás, con una mezcla de curiosidad y ganas de sacar al extraño a patadas de su casa.

-¿I-Italia?- Llamó el chico.

El nombrado asomó la cabeza. Abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer a su amor de infancia. No fue capaz de pronunciar palabra. Solo notó como sus mejillas ardían. Le vio acercarse a él, y que doblaba el sofá para verle de cuerpo entero. Cogió un cojín, oprimiéndolo fuertemente sobre su pecho y lo mordió.

El sacro Imperio romano se colocó frente a él y le miró curioso.

Con el cojín en el pecho, no podía ver cuánto había "madurado".

-Deberías haberte dejado el pelo largo…

Italia del norte no había dicho ni palabra aún. Lovino no entendía nada. Y más aún cuando el extraño desconocido rubio plantó un beso en la boca a su hermano menor.

-¡EH TÚ!-No pudo aguantar más- ¡No toques a mi hermano!

El rubio de repente mostró una expresión confundida.

-¿H-hermanO?

Entonces Feliciano apartó el cojín de su pecho y pudo ver un torso masculino. No sabía con que estaba sucediendo. El castaño, finalmente habló con una voz que definitivamente, aclaró cualquier lugar a dudas.

-Deberías haber llamado por teléfono para avisar que venías. Así hubiese preparado algo rico para comer… Pero bueno… ¡Qué alegría que hayas vuelto, Sacro Imperio Romano! ¿Aún guardas lo que te dí? Vee~~

Sacro Imperio no podía dejar de mirar su expresión despreocupada a la que la sorpresa ya había abandonado, completamente sorprendido. Ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido.

**Se acabó mi pequeño delirio. No me matéis por favor. Sé que es horroroso xD Pero me lo he pasado demasiado bien escribiéndolo. ¿Sugerencias? ¿Alabanzas? ¿Amenazas? Todos los reviews de esta soberana gilipollez sin pies ni cabeza son bienvenidos. Quizás y solo quizás lo continúo ^^**

**Espero que os haya entretenido un rato, aunque sea pensando la manera de matarme….**

**Atte: LauStrife, desde España :3**


End file.
